


Let`s go

by anexsol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, Past Mpreg, Rich Harry, dad louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexsol/pseuds/anexsol
Summary: Jeden deszczowy dzień, jeden kociak i jeden przemoczony chłopak.





	Let`s go

Ten dzień nie zaczął się najlepiej. Od samego rana nad Londynem wisiały ciężkie, burzowe chmury. Gdyby nie latarnie, na ulicach byłoby ciemno. Smagał zimny wiatr i akurat w taki dzień musiał iść do pracy.

Każdy, kto ma odrobinę rozumu, na jego miejscu zakopał by się z powrotem w ciepłym łóżeczku i zasnął. Jednak, to co dobre musi się skończyć, więc czy chciał tego czy nie, musiał się ruszyć, kiedy zadzwonił budzik.

Wstał powoli i rozciągnął się. Przeszedł do salonu i stanął przy oknie, które zajmowało całą ścianę. Miał widok na Londyn, co niezmiernie go cieszyło.  
Lubił stawać o pranku, z gorącą kawą w ręku i patrzeć na rozciągający się przed nim widok.

\- Kawa! To jest to. –Powiedział do siebie. Poszedł do kuchni i włączył ekspres, po czym wyciągnął chleb i zrobił tosty z dżemem. Popijał kawę, kiedy szedł z powrotem na swoje miejsce przed oknem.

W oddali było widać błyskawicę, na co od razu przeszły go ciarki. Od dziecka bał się burz. Widział, jak w dom sąsiadów uderza piorun, a chwilę później dach, a następnie kolejne części budynku stają w płomieniach. Na samo wspomnienie zaczynał się trząść. Od tamtego dnia, każda błyskawica przyprawiała go o dreszcze.

Spojrzał na zegarek i zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył która godzina. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że tak długo stał przed oknem. Szybko poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic i ubrać się.

Zjechał windą do podziemnego garażu i odnalazł swoje auto. Wsiadł do środka, przekręcił kluczyk, a z radia wydobyły się dźwięki piosenki Eda. Uwielbiał gościa. Sam fakt, iż mógł go spotkać osobiście, było czymś nadzwyczajnym. Koleś był genialny i wyluzowany. Ulubiona osoba Harry`ego w tej chwili.

Wyjechał z parkingu i udał się do biurowca w samym centrum miasta. Nim dojechał do celu, wielkie krople zaczęły znaczyć szybę. Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl iż ma opuścić swoje ciepłe miejsce ,nawet jeśli zrobi to pod zadaszeniem . Miał ogromną ochotę zawrócić do domu.

Wysiadł z samochodu i udał się windą na przedostatnie piętro, gdzie mieścił się jego gabinet. Przywitał się ze swoją sekretarką i zniknął za drzwiami.  
W tym krople zmieniły się w ulewę. Deszcz zaciekle uderzał w szyby jego biura. W dni takie jak te, miał ochotę zamknąć się w czterech ścianach, po to, aby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Niedoczekanie jego.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a chwilę później zobaczył głowę sekretarki. - Panie Styles, za piętnaście minut ma pan spotkanie w sali konferencyjnej. Dokumenty leżą na biurku. Życzy pan sobie czegoś?

\- Poproszę mocną kawę. – Powiedział z grymasem. Czuł się fatalnie, jego głowa zaczynała pulsować, a on miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i odpocząć.

\- Dobrze. Za chwilę wracam. – Drzwi się zamknęły a on opadł na krzesło przy biurku. _Niech ten dzień już się kończy_ , pomyślał.

 

 

 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, było południe, gdy wychodził z kancelarii, a raczej wybiegał do pobliskiej kawiarni na ciastko.

Pogoda trochę się poprawiła, jakąś godzinę temu deszcz zelżał, mimo ciągłych grzmotów. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć na miejsce bez zmoknięcia.

Na dzisiaj miał skończoną pracę, pozostało wypełnić kilka dokumentów i mógł uciekać z powrotem do ciepłego mieszkania, i w końcu rozpocząć upragniony weekend.

Kiedy był na rogu kawiarenki, zobaczył nieco dalej jakiś ruch. Popatrzył w tamtą stronę i spostrzegł maleńkiego przemokniętego kociaka. Chciał podejść do niego, jednak, kiedy kotek zauważył, że ktoś w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę, skręcił pomiędzy budynki, miaucząc głośno.

Harry postanowił iść za kociakiem, nie chciał pozwolić maleństwu siedzieć w taką pogodę na dworze. Nazwijcie go głupim, ale on kochał koty, a ten był śliczny. Doszedł do rogu budynku i zobaczył biało-szarego kotka jak siedzi i patrzy w jego stronę. Wydawało mu się, jakby maluch wyczekiwał, kiedy nadejdzie.

Chłopak postawił kolejny krok w jego stronę, a wtedy kotek pobiegł dalej. Co chwilę jednak odwracał się i zerkał czy Harry idzie za nim. Szedł.  
Przystanął przy kontenerze na śmieci, gdzie chwilę wcześniej skręcił maluch. Stał zszokowany. Za śmietnikiem siedziała skulona postać. Była zwinięta w kłębek, a w rękach jakby coś trzymała. 

Harry nie wiedział co zrobić, stał przez chwilę i wpatrywał się w postać przed nim. Kiedy przyjrzał się uważniej ubraniom, doszedł do wniosku, że to chłopak. Na nogach miał Vansy bez skarpetek, czarne spodnie podwinięte na kostkach. Na dłonie miał naciągnięte rękawy zielonej kurtki. 

Harry chciał się pochylić i szturchnąć, jednak w tym momencie doszedł go kolejny dźwięk. Tym razem nie było to miauczenie. Tego był pewny, ponieważ kot chodził pomiędzy jego nogami i ocierał się nie wydając żadnego dźwięku.

Harry podszedł jeszcze bliżej, chwilę wcześniej zgarniając kociaka na ręce. Skulony chłopak nad głową miał prowizoryczne zadaszenie, które w tym momencie nie nadawało się do niczego. Deszcz zmoczył karton, który miał pewnie chronić chociaż przez jakiś czas przed wodą.

Po raz kolejny usłyszał ten sam dźwięk i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że odgłos dochodzi z rąk chłopaka. Stanął obok niego i potrząsnął delikatnie za jego ramię. Niestety nie uzyskał żadnego odzewu. 

Nie chciał się poddawać, choć w pierwszym momencie myślał, że chłopak nie żyje, jednak delikatny ruch jego pleców podczas oddechu wskazywał, że jest inaczej. 

Harry ukucnął i jeszcze raz spróbował obudzić chłopaka. – Kolego, wstawaj! – Krzyknął.

W tym momencie, głowa nieznajomego wystrzeliła do góry. Harry spojrzał w przerażone, niebieskie oczy.

\- Proszę nie bij, nic nie mam! – Mniejszy chłopak skulił się i próbował własnym ciałem ochronić, to co miał pod kurtką.

\- Hej, spokojnie. – Próbował uspokoić chłopaka. - Nic ci nie zrobię. Nazywam się Harry. A to jak rozumiem, jest twój kot? Przyprowadził mnie tutaj. – Starał się mówić spokojnie, tak, aby nie wystraszyć jeszcze bardziej chłopaka.

Niebieskooki podniósł ponownie wzrok i spojrzał na Harry`ego. Przez chwilą milczał, próbując ocenić czy coś mu grozi ze strony nieznajomego. Kiedy nie znalazł w jego oczach żadnych oznak wrogości, odpowiedział cicho. 

\- Jestem Louis. I tak, to jest mój kotek, przybłąkał się dwa dni temu. – Powiedział niepewnie. W tym momencie rozległ się grzmot, a chwilę po nim głośny płacz czegoś, co chronił chłopak.

\- Masz dziecko? I siedzisz w taką pogodę na dworze? Będziecie chorzy! – Harry przeraził się.

\- Nie mam dokąd pójść, a to jedyne miejsce z którego jeszcze mnie nikt nie wyrzucił. – Chłopak spuścił głowę, a Harry mógł zobaczyć jak po policzkach spływają, oprócz deszczu, również łzy.

Serce krajało się na ten widok. Nie wiedział co zrobić, chciał mu pomóc, choć miał świadomość że chłopak jest mu obcy i nie wie czego się po nim spodziewać. Wahał się przez sekundę, po  czym spojrzał w dół na kociaka. Następnie przeniósł wzrok  na siedzącego chłopca i na zawiniątko, które trzymał. Decyzja była prosta.

\- Chodź, znajdziemy ci coś ciepłego. – Widział strach w oczach niebieskookiego.  – Nic ci nie zrobię, obiecuję. Zabiorę was do siebie, będziesz mógł coś zjeść i ogrzać siebie, i dziecko. No dalej.

Louis wstał niepewnie na nogi, poprawił płaczące dziecko i poszedł powoli za Harrym. 

Wyszli z zaułka i szli w kierunku wysokiego wieżowca. – Muszę wejść powiedzieć, że nie wracam dzisiaj do pracy. Chodź. – Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, ledwie zauważalnie skinął głowę i poszedł za Harrym.

Weszli do środka, gdzie Harry rozmawiał przez chwilę z recepcjonistką, po czym skinął na Louisa i podeszli do windy, aby zjechać na parking.

W drodze do auta Harry zauważył jak niski i delikatny był Louis. Kurtka, którą miał ubraną wisiała na nim. Czarne spodnie były tak wąskie, że Harry zastanawiał się, jakim cudem chłopak potrafił w nich siedzieć. Na ramieniu miał przerzuconą torbę, która nie mogła pomieścić wystarczająco dużo rzeczy dla niego i dziecka. Harry zastanawiał się, jak do tej pory chłopak sobie radził i ile czasu spędził na ulicy.

Poprowadził ich do auta i wsiedli. Odłożył kotka na tylne siedzenie i kiedy włączył silnik, natychmiast załączył ogrzewanie. Ciepło miło przeniknęło ich ciało. Chłopak wyciągnął spod kurtki malutką dziewczynkę i posadził na kolanach. Wyciągnął ręce do ogrzewania, a uśmiech od razu zagościł na jego twarzy. Dziewczynka czując ciepło zaczęła się uspokajać. Jej płacz zmienił się na ciągnięcie nosem.

Drogę do domu przebyli milcząc, nikt nie próbował nawet przerwać komfortowej ciszy panującej między nimi.

Harry zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobi z chłopakiem i małym dzieckiem. Do tego kociak, a jeszcze dzisiaj rano był sam w ogromnym mieszkaniu. 

Wysiedli na parkingu i wjechali na górę. Louis wyszedł z windy i jego szczęka opadła. Stał w ogromnym przedpokoju. Przed nim, na całej ścianie było okno, prowadzące, jak założył, na taras. Ściany były kremowe, a cały pokój sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego. Od razu miał ochotę wejść i położyć się na kanapie, i podziwiać widok.

Z transu wyrwało go chrząknięcie. – Łazienka jest po lewej, zaraz przyniosę ci coś do przebrania. Uh…niestety nie mam nic dla dziecka. – Zmartwił się Harry.

\- Nie szkodzi, mam ubranka dla niej. 

\- Dobrze, w takim razie zaraz wracam. – Louis poszedł do łazienki, a Harry wszedł do kuchni i postawił wodę na herbatę. Nalał kotu mleka do miseczki i poszedł szukać czegoś dla Louisa.

Pięć minut później stanął przed białymi drzwiami i zapukał.

\- Louis, mam dla ciebie ubranie, mogę wejść? – Zapytał.

\- Tak, wejdź. – Louis siedział na toalecie i kołysał dziewczynkę, która w drodze do apartamentu Harry`ego zdążyła się całkowicie uspokoić.

\- Może naleję wody do wanny i będziecie mogli oboje się wykąpać? – Zaproponował, stojąc z jedną ręką na szyi i drapiąc się w zmieszaniu.

\- Jeśli to nie będzie zbyt dużym problemem.– Louis spuścił wzrok na stopy. Miał zarumienione policzki, a grzywka przykleiła się do jego czoła. Było mu wstyd za to jak nędznie wygląda. Wszystko na nim wisiało i zdawał sobie sprawę, jak źle to wygląda.

Harry nalewał wody, kiedy Louis kołysał dziewczynkę. Czekał, aż Harry skończy przygotowywać kąpiel i wyjdzie.

Harry jakby wybudził się z transu, w którym obserwował Louisa i maleństwo. Założył, że dziewczynka nie miała więcej niż kilka miesięcy.

\- Ah tak, już mnie tu nie ma. W razie czego, wołaj. Będę w pobliżu. – Powiedział zamykając za sobą drzwi. Louis jedynie zdążył kiwnąć głową.

Rozebrał małą i siebie, i wszedł powoli do wanny trzymając blisko siebie dziecko.  Kiedy ciepła woda obmyła dziewczynkę, ta pisnęła z radości i zaczęła uderzać rączkami w wodę.

 

 

 

Harry stał w kuchni i parzył herbatę. Nadal zastanawiał się, co skłoniło go do tego, żeby zabrać ze sobą chłopaka. Coś w głębi serca podpowiadało mu, że dobrze zrobił, nie mógł zostawić go z dzieckiem na deszczu i zimnie.

Przy jego nogach zjawił się kociak i zaczął od razu się do niego łasić. Harry otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej kawałek szynki, pokroił na kawałki i postawił przed kotkiem. – Jedz, pewnie jesteś głodny. 

Kociak w rekordowym tempie pochłonął wszystko i znowu zaczął ocierać się o nogi Harry`ego. Chłopak podniósł go i zaniósł do salonu. 

Włączył kominek i przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po mieszkaniu. Usiadł na kanapie i czekał, aż Louis skończy się kąpać.

Chwilę później wszedł Louis. Chłopak był ubrany w za duży sweter i spodnie dresowe Harry`ego, na stopach miał grube skarpetki. Zdaniem Harry`ego wyglądał słodko. 

\- Dziękuję Harry. Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. – Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, które próbował odgonić. Przytulił mocniej dziewczynkę i podniósł załzawione spojrzenie na Harry`ego. – To maleństwo jest całym moim światem, nie wiem co bym zrobił gdyby coś jej się stało. – Nie wytrzymał i rozpłakał się.

Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami i zaczęła uderzać chłopaka w pierś, jakby próbowała go pocieszyć. Louis otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią. Z lekkim uśmiechem pogłaskał ją po główce.

\- Louis, - Zaczął niepewnie Harry, nie chciał przerywać ich chwili. – Możesz tu zostać tak długo jak będziesz chciał. Nie mam zamiaru cię zmuszać do tego, abyś opowiedział mi co się stało. Jednak, jeśli będziesz chciał to zrobić, jestem tutaj i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmiesz moją propozycję i zostaniesz? – Zapytał z nutą niepewności w głosie.

Louis skinął głową i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. W tym momencie serce Harry`ego roztopiło się. To był najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Zmarszczki wokół oczu chłopaka, tylko dodawały uroku, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały szczęściem.

Dźwięk piekarnika przywołał Harry`ego do rzeczywistości. Podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni. Wyciągnął z pieca zapiekankę i postawił na blacie. Pozbierał wcześniej przygotowane talerze i zaniósł wszystko do jadalni.

Louis podążał za nim krok w krok. Ślinka ciekła mu na sam zapach.

\- Zapraszam do stołu. – Powiedział z uśmiechem Harry, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis stoi w drzwiach jadalni z wielkimi oczami. 

Mała w jego ramionach przysypiała, dlatego postanowił ją zanieść do salonu, położyć na kanapie i otoczyć poduszkami, aby nie spadła. Nim zdążył wyjść obok małe ułożył się kociak. Wyglądał jakby pilnował dziecka. Wrócił do jadalni w momencie, kiedy Harry wykładał jedzenie na talerze.

\- Smacznego. – Powiedział Harry.

\- Smacznego.

 

 

Jedli w ciszy, a kiedy skończyli Louis pomógł Harry`emu pozbierać naczynia i włożyć do zmywarki. Wrócili z powrotem do salonu, a Harry włączył telewizor. 

\- Ma na imię Liv. Ma prawie sześć miesięcy. – Przerwał cieszę Louis. Oderwał wzrok od telewizora i przeniósł go na Harry`ego. Chłopak przyglądał się śpiącej pomiędzy nimi dziewczynce. Spała na boku z kciukiem w ustach. Czasami tylko kopała nóżką, jakby coś jej się śniło.

\- Jest śliczna. Kto jest… - Nie dane mu było dokończyć.

\- Ja jestem jej mamą.  – Powiedział niepewnie Lou. Wiedział jak ludzie reagują na takie wiadomości. Bał się również tego jak zachował się Harry. Był tutaj od godziny, a mimo to czuł się bezpiecznie. Nie chciał tego zmieniać, nie mógł ze względu na dziecko. Obserwował twarz Harry`ego, jednak ta wcale się nie zmieniła. – Czy teraz, kiedy znasz prawdę, mamy się wynosić? – Zapytał niepewnie.

Przez chwilę Harry patrzył na dziewczynkę, po czym spojrzał na Louisa. Był zaskoczony. Słyszał o tym, że mężczyźni mogą zajść w ciążę, jednak nigdy nikogo takiego nie spotkał. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Patrzył tylko jak oczy Louisa na powrót wypełniają się łzami i nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Louis wstał i zaczął zbierać dziewczynkę. – Milczenie również jest odpowiedzią. Było miło cię poznać Harry. 

Harry otrząsnął się jakby z transu. – Czekaj! O czym ty mówisz? Przepraszam, że nic nie powiedziałem, ale byłem zaskoczony. Nigdy nie spotkałem mężczyzny, który może zajść w ciąże. Zostań. – Delikatnie dotknął ręki Louisa i pociągnął go na dół.

Louis usiadł ponownie i położył dziewczynkę obok siebie. Harry przygarnął go do uścisku i czekał aż Louis się uspokoi.

 

 

 

Następnego dnia rano, Louis siedział w salonie i karmił Liv, kiedy wszedł Harry. 

Stał w drzwiach oniemiały, bo ciąża u mężczyzny to jedno, a karmienie piersią to drugie. Był zdziwiony i w pewien sposób urzeczony.  Louis nie zauważył go, więc mógł bezczelnie się przyglądać. Lou delikatnie pocierał policzek Liv i mruczał do niej cicho.

Usłyszał jakieś szuranie i wtedy spojrzał w górę. Ich oczy się spotkały i Louis spłonął rumieńcem.

\- Cześć Harry. Myślałem, że śpisz. Ja przepraszam, że karmię ją tutaj, chciałem tylko popatrzeć na Londyn. – Spuścił głowę zmieszany. Cóż za żenująca sytuacja. Zawsze pilnował, aby nikt nie zobaczył jak karmi piersią. Harry był pierwszą osobą, która widziała jak to robi.

Wstydził się tego, że jest do tego zdolny. Większość mężczyzn, mimo że byli w ciąży, nie mogli karmić piersią. Jednak on, wybryk natury, potrafił.  
Chciał odciągnąć małą i wyjść z salonu. Zatrzymał go głos Harry`ego. – Nic się nie stało Lou. Możesz ją karmić gdzie chcesz i nie masz się czego wstydzić. To dar i tak powinieneś to traktować. Ty dokończ, a ja pójdę zrobić śniadanie. Kawa czy herbata? – Zapytał.

\- Herbata z odrobiną mleka, poproszę. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Harry`ego, kiedy ten szedł do kuchni.

\- Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść dzisiaj do sklepu, skoro jest sobota. Ty i Liv potrzebujecie ubrań no i jedzenia dla małej. Nie może cały czas funkcjonować na twoim mleku. Prawda?

Chwilę później wszedł do kuchni Louis. Oczy Liv powoli się zamykały ze zmęczenia. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, kiedy Harry podszedł i potarł jej policzek.

\- Harry, jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, za to, że trzymasz nas tutaj, jednak zakupy to zbyt wiele! Nie możesz za wszystko płacić. – Odpowiedział Louis. 

Widział jak usta Harry`ego opadają. Nie chciał sprawić przykrości chłopakowi, ale nie mógł też na nim żerować. Musiał jak najszybciej stanąć na nogach. Pomyśleć o znalezieniu pracy i mieszkania.

\- Dobrze, nie będę na ciebie naciskać, ale zakupy spożywcze i tak musimy zrobić. Sklep jest tuż za rogiem, więc możemy się przejść.  
Louis skinął głową i poszedł zanieść dziewczynkę do sypialni, którą tymczasowo zajmował.

Kiedy wrócił do kuchni, Harry wykładał tosty na talerz. Jedli w ciszy. Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział jak zacząć. 

Ostatnią noc, nim zasnął, rozmyślał o wszystkim, co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dni. Ciężko było mu się pozbierać, ale jego córeczka zasługiwała na wszystko co najlepsze.

\- Skończyłeś? Moglibyśmy wyjść za chwilę. – Zapytał Harry, zbierając puste talerze ze stołu. Opłukał wszystko i włożył do zmywarki. 

Louis bez słowa podniósł się i wyszedł z kuchni. Udał się do sypialni, aby przebrać się w rzeczy, które noc wcześniej dostał od Harry`ego.

Ubrał Liv i poszedł do salonu, gdzie usiadł na kanapie i podziwiał widok za oknem. Dzisiejszy dzień niczym nie przypominał wczorajszego. Ulice nadal były mokre, jednak zza chmur wyglądało słoneczko i wiał przyjemny wiatr.

\- Gotowy? – Zapytał Harry.

\- Tak, możemy iść.

 

 

 

Kiedy wrócili z zakupów, Louis usiadł na kanapie, Liv uderzała w jego klatkę piersiową i próbowała się przyssać do piersi przez bluzkę. Louis podniósł koszulkę w momencie, kiedy Harry wszedł i usiadł obok niego. Louis spłonął rumieńcem i próbował się zakryć.

\- Nie rób tego Lou. Powiedziałem ci, że nie przeszkadza mi to. To małe słoneczko nie powinno czekać na swoje jedzenie. Jeśli przeszkadza ci moja obecność, wyjdę, ale ty nie przestawaj. – Harry zaczął się podnosić, kiedy szatyn złapał jego rękę.

\- Zostań. I tak chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. – Powiedział Louis, pozwalając dziewczynce przyssać się do jego sutka.

Oczy Harry`ego powiększyły się na widok przed nim. Louis był piękny, kiedy karmił córkę. Wyglądał jakby świecił z radości. Harry próbował zapamiętać każdy moment tej chwili. Z zamyślenia wyrwało go chrząknięcie Louisa.

\- Przepraszam, jesteś piękny, kiedy karmisz małą. – Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedział, spuścił wzrok i skulił ramiona. Chciał zniknąć i nie pokazywać się na oczy Louisowi. Lekki rumieniec wypłyną na jego policzki. 

Ciszę w pokoju przerwał głos lokatego. - Chciałeś o czymś porozmawiać? – Zapytał po chwili Harry. Udało mu się ochłonąć, jednak nadal nie patrzył na Louisa.

\- Tak, pozwól, że położę małą i zaraz wracam. – Powiedział Louis, kiedy wstawał. Liv powoli zasypiała w jego ramionach. Chłopak zaniósł dziewczynkę do sypialni i przez chwilę patrzył jak zamyka oczy i powoli zasypia. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, aby mieć pewność, że zasnęła.

Kiedy powoli zamykał drzwi, zastanawiał się jak powiedzieć o wszystkim Harry`emu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak zasługuje na to, aby znać prawdę. A fakt, że znali się tak krótko niczego nie zmieniał. Czuł się jakby Harry był wszystkim, o co kiedykolwiek prosił w swoich modlitwach. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, kto bezinteresownie chciał mu pomóc.  

Wszedł do salonu, gdzie Harry siedział oparty o poduchy przed kominkiem. Obok niego stały kubki z gorącą czekoladą. Na ten widok oczy Louisa od razu się zaświeciły. Stanął przy Harrym, a kiedy ten go zauważył uśmiechnął się i wskazał na miejsce obok niego. Louis usiadł, a Harry wręczył mu kubek z czekoladą.

\- Mmm, pycha! – Ucieszył się Louis.

\- Tak myślałem, że będzie ci smakować. – Odpowiedział uśmiechnięty Harry. 

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i przemówił.- Harry, wiem, że obiecałeś nie naciskać na mnie, za co jestem wdzięczny. Bardzo ciężko jest mi mówić o tym, co się wydarzyło. Jednak ty, jak nikt inny zasługujesz na to, aby znać prawdę. – W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które starał się na siłę powstrzymać. Nigdy nikomu nie mówił o swojej przeszłości, wydawało mu się to bezsensowne. Dopiero teraz, przy Harrym poczuł potrzebę wygadania się.

\- Pochodzę z Donncaster, mam cztery młodsze siostry. Jestem najstarszy i wszyscy myśleli, że przez to jestem w stanie opiekować się siostrami, chodzić do szkoły i pracować. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na to, co ja potrzebuję, rodzice zabierali to co zarobiłem i dostawałem od nich kieszonkowe, które ledwie starczało na ubrania. Reszta była dla nich. Czułem się zmęczony psychicznie i fizycznie, jednak nikt się tym nie interesował. Kiedy potrzebowałem dnia wolnego, rodzice krzyczeli, że jestem niewdzięcznikiem. Pewnego dnia spotkałem chłopaka, nazywał się Matt. Miałem wtedy siedemnaście lat, a on dwadzieścia jeden. Wydawał się cudowny i taki był. Uznałem, że może dzięki niemu uda mi się wyrwać od rodziców. – Pociągnął delikatnie nosem i Harry przytulił go. – Zamieszkaliśmy razem. Na początku wszystko było w porządku. Na moje osiemnaste urodziny urządził imprezę. Wtedy poznałem wszystkich jego znajomych. Przerażali mnie od samego początku, ale nic nie mówiłem, bo to byli przyjaciele mojego chłopaka. Kilka miesięcy po moich urodzinach okazało się, że jestem w ciąży. Byłem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie, tyle że Matt nie podzielał mojego entuzjazmu. Twierdził, że dziecko to strata pieniędzy.

Louis rozpłakał się jeszcze mocniej, a Harry nie wiedział co robić. – Lou, nie musisz mi mówić, możemy zaczekać jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach. – Pocieszał.

\- Nie, Harry. Muszę ci opowiedzieć, jeśli nie teraz, to drugi raz nie zdobędę się na odwagę. – Louis wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował. – Matt w końcu pogodził się z ciążą, wydawało mi się, że nawet się cieszy, że zostanie ojcem. Kiedy zacząłem rodzić, zawiózł mnie do szpitala i dbał o wszystko. To były piękne chwile, kiedy urodziła się Liv. Każdy ból, każde zmęczenie było tego warte. Wróciliśmy do domu i przez pierwsze, prawie cztery miesiące wszystko było w porządku. Matt chodził do pracy, ja zostawałem z małą w domu. Wtedy wprowadził się do nas jeden z kolegów Matta, Tom. Wydawał się świetną osobą, z racji tego, że nie pracował pomagał mi w domu. Bardzo chętnie zostawał z małą. Po dwóch tygodniach Matt zmienił się nie do poznania. Zaczął pić, krzyczeć. Uderzył mnie kilka razy. Pewnej nocy obudziłem się czując na sobie czyjeś ręce. W pierwszym momencie pomyślałem, że to Matt wrócił do łóżka. Kiedy otworzyłem oczy… -  Głośny szloch wydostał się z ust Louisa. Cały się trząsł i w tym momencie Harry był przerażony. Louis miał problemy z wciągnięciem powietrza, wręcz się nim dusił.

\- Louis uspokój się, musisz się dla mnie uspokoić. Powoli wdech-wydech, jeszcze raz. – Po chwili chłopak zaczął wracać do normalności. – Chcesz się w tym miejscu zatrzymać, zrobić przerwę? – Zapytał Harry. Louis pokręcił głową i zaczął mówić ponownie.

\- Nade mną stał Tom i Matt. Obaj byli w połowie rozebrani. Dotykali mnie. Chciałem się od nich odsunąć, jednak moje ręce i nogi były przywiązane do łóżka. Czułem jak strach przechodzi przez moje ciało. Starałem się najpierw mówić, a potem krzyczeć do Matta. Miałem nadzieję, że się opamięta. Nic nie pomogło, w końcu wkurzył się i uderzył mnie w twarz, potem w brzuch. Przez mój krzyk obudziła się Liv, zaczęła płakać. Matt wkurzył się bardziej, a Tom stoickim głosem powiedział, że jeśli się nie zamknę to zamiast mnie zabawią się małą. – Jego głos uwiązł w gardle. – Musiałem bronić mojego dziecka! Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby skrzywdzili mojego aniołka. Starałem się uspokoić, płakałem i krztusiłem się. Tom w końcu wyniósł małą z pokoju i po chwili wrócił. Zaczęli na nowo mnie dotykać, czego wcześniej nie zauważyłem, byłem nagi. Nagi i przerażony. Harry, zgwałcili mnie. Czułem się jak zabawka w ich rękach. – Na chwilę zamilkł, po czym na nowo kontynuował. – To działo się każdej nocy, czasami i w dzień. Musiałem być silny, jednak po dwóch tygodniach byłem wyczerpany. Moje ciało jakby nie należało do mnie. Wszystko bolało. Jedyną osobą, która trzymała mnie przy życiu, to Liv.  – Spuścił głowę i starał się przestać płakać. Po chwili odezwał się na nowo. -  Którejś nocy Matt i Tom popili zbyt dużo. Wcześniej miałem spakowany plecak z kilkoma rzeczami dla mnie i dla małej, tak na wypadek ucieczki. Pomimo zmęczenia cały czas o tym myślałem. Nie mogłem pozwolić na to, aby ich uwaga przeniosła się na Liv! Stanąłem przed drzwiami z nadzieją. Nacisnąłem na klamkę, i drzwi się otworzyły, musieli zapomnieć przekręcić klucz. Wyszedłem na korytarz, a potem do salonu. Tam na ziemi leżała Liv, spała. Szybko ją zabrałem i uciekłem. Tamtej nocy wyjechałem z Donnaster i przyjechałem do Londynu. Błąkałem się po ulicach przez dwa dni. W taki sposób mnie znalazłeś.

Harry siedział przez chwilę w szoku, słyszał szloch Louisa, a mimo to czuł się jak sparaliżowany. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Tysiąc myśli przepływało przez niego. Jedyne, co potrafił zrobić, to przytulić mocniej Louisa. Był pełny podziwu dla odwagi chłopaka, a także wściekły na Matta. Nie mógł tego wszystkiego pojąć. 

Zauważył, że kiedy on próbował sobie wszystko poukładać, Louis patrzył na niego z przerażeniem.

\- Harry powiedz coś. Ja naprawdę starałem się walczyć o swoje dziecko, nie chciałem, aby ktoś ją skrzywdził. Musiałem się na to wszystko godzić. – Louis płakał od nowa. Starał się odsunąć od Harry`ego. Jednak chłopak przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i głaskał po plecach, próbując uspokoić szatyna.

\- Louis, to nie jest twoja wina. Nie dałbyś rady pokonać dwóch facetów. Cieszę się, że twój koszmar się skończył. Udało ci się stamtąd wydostać i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny, zasługujesz na wszystko co najlepsze. – Harry spojrzał na niego z czułością w oczach. -  W tym momencie mogę ci przyrzec, że nigdy nie skrzywdzę ani ciebie, ani małej. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, jak ktoś mógł zranić dwie najpiękniejsze istoty na świecie.

Louis spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Tak Lou, jesteś piękny i mów co chcesz, znamy się mniej niż dobę, a ja nie potrafię oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. I kiedy mówiłem, że możesz zostać, właśnie to miałem na myśli. – Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił, wyciskając delikatny pocałunek na czole Louisa. – Louis, jeśli chcesz mogę ci pomóc ukarać Matta i Toma, tak, aby już nigdy nie skrzywdzili nikogo. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, ale musisz wiedzieć, że jestem prawnikiem. I moim obowiązkiem jest doprowadzenie tej sprawy do końca. Chcesz tego? – Zapytał. Widział wahanie na twarzy Lou. – Nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży. Jeśli nie chcesz, abym to ja prowadził sprawę, mogę poprosić Liama, mojego przyjaciela.  
Ostatecznie Louis skinął, zgadzając się na to, aby Harry poprowadził sprawę. Matt i Tom musieli wylądować w więzieniu.  
Popołudniu zamówili jedzenie na wynos, a Louis przyniósł małą Liv, aby leżała z nimi przed kominkiem.  
Czas szybko leciał i wkrótce był wieczór. Louis wykąpał małą i położył spać.

 

 

 

Minął miesiąc, od kiedy Harry znalazł Louisa. Każdego dnia chłopcy stawiali małe kroki, w życiu osobistym jak i w sprawie byłego chłopaka Louisa.

Jak się okazało, Matt i Tom byli wcześniej karani, a Tom miał również na sumieniu seksualne wykorzystywanie nieletnich. Sąd nie miał litości i zostali skazani na kilkanaście lat więzienia. Louis był szczęśliwy.

W dniu wyroku on, Harry i Liam, którego poznał niedawno, udali się do restauracji uczcić wyrok sądu. Liv została z mamą Stylesa.

Kiedy Anne pierwszy raz zobaczyła dziewczynkę, była wniebowzięta. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od małej i kiedy Harry zadzwonił do niej z prośbą o pilnowanie Liv, Anne natychmiast się zgodziła.

Siedzieli w trójkę w restauracji, kiedy dołączył do nich chłopak Liama, Zyan. Przez tych kilka godzin, Louis mógł się szczerze cieszyć wygraną. Był w gronie ludzi, którzy go lubili i akceptowali bez żadnych pytań. 

Kilka kieliszków wina później, Louis i Harry znaleźli się w sypialni starszego.  
Harry powoli rozbierał młodszego, składając pocałunki na całym jego ciele. 

Próbował w ten sposób pokonać nieśmiałość Louisa względem jego ciała. Po porodzie chłopak miał mały odstający brzuszek, którego chciał się pozbyć za wszelką cenę, jednak nic nie pomagało.

Styles skupił się szczególnie na tym miejscu, nie pozwalając Lou zapomnieć o tym, że jest najpiękniejszą osobą na świecie.

 

 

Rano, kiedy otworzył oczy był zdziwiony. Ściany miały inny kolor niż w jego dotychczasowej sypialni, poza tym słońce świeciło mu w oczy, a to się nigdy nie zdarzało w jego sypialni. 

Powoli odwrócił głowę w bok i zobaczył głowę pokrytą czekoladowymi lokami. Poruszył się, aby było mu wygodniej i wtedy poczuł przeszywający ból w dolnej części jego ciała.

\- O mój Boże! – Jęknął Louis. Harry poruszył się obok niego.

\- Co się stało? -  Podniósł zaspany głowę i starał się rozszyfrować minę Louisa. – Louis?

\- Czy…czy myśmy to zrobili? – Zapytał zmieszany Louis.

\- Z tego co pamiętam, to tak. Czy to w porządku? – Harry był przestraszony, miał wrażenie, że  popsuł wszystko co łączyło go z chłopakiem. Nie chciał tego. Czuł jak każdego dnia coraz bardziej zakochuje się w młodszym chłopaku.

\- Um… ja, chyba tak. – Zająknął się Louis. Czuł jak rumieniec wypływa na jego policzki.

Po chwili oczy Louisa powiększyły się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobili. – O Boże!

\- Louis? – Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Siedział i wpatrywał się w przerażoną minę Louisa.

\- Harry, prezerwatywa! Nie użyliśmy prezerwatywy?! – Wykrzyknął.

Harry rozejrzał się po jednej i po drugiej stronie łóżka. – Rzeczywiście, nie użyliśmy. – Wzruszył ramionami jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

\- Harry, obudź się! Mogę być w ciąży. Co wtedy?  - Louis miał łzy w oczach. Bał się, że dziecko zepsuje wszystko pomiędzy nimi, a to była ostatnia rzecz, której w tym momencie pragnął.

\- Louis uspokój się, spójrz na mnie! – Zażądał. Louis zamrugał, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Harry`ego. – Nic się nie stanie, jeśli jesteś w ciąży. Nadal będę cię kochać tak samo jak do tej pory. Tak Louis, kocham ciebie i kocham Liv. Pokocham również to dziecko. Nic się nie zmieni, nie musisz się martwić. 

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Harry`ego, po czym wtulił się w niego.

\- Też cię kocham Harry.


End file.
